Ernie Krinklesac
Ernie Krinklesac is an inbred 17-year-old country boy, born of Lester and Kendra Krinklesac. He is friends with Cleveland Junior. Biography Ernie first appeared in the Pilot at Cleveland and Donna's wedding. Ernie also appeared in "The One About Friends" where he became Cleveland Jr.'s new best friend and went so far as to wanting to move in with him. In this episode, it is revealed that Ernie has a pet opossum named Princess. This episode also showed that the Krinklesac household was no place for Ernie to be raised, and he was taken away by child services. Ernie and his father bond when they discover that the only reason they didn't want to live together was because they thought the other didn't, and Lester is able to bring Ernie back home. After visiting Arnold's Whoreshack in "Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb", Ernie apparently married a whore known as 'Two-Virgine' Merline although he later dated Sharla Krinkelsac in "Y Tu Junior Tambien" whom they didn't think they were related. He also appeared in "A Brown Thanksgiving" with his family, at the soup kitchen, for Thanksgiving. Ernie's short stature is revealed in "Field of Streams" to have been caused by being weaned on root beet. During a particularly rough winter at his house in "How Cleveland Got His Groove Back", his family was forced to live on nothing but skunk. To attract the skunks, Ernie's father covered him in skunk urine and then threw rocks at the skunks as they approached him. He serves as the mascot for the baseball games at Stoolbend High School, having gotten the job in "Field of Streams", and works at Webster's Slaughterhouse in "The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool. Ernie appears at Perry's funeral and at the ceremony when Cleveland and Donna renew their wedding vows in "Here Comes the Bribe". Episode Appearances *The One About Friends *From Fatness to Fitness *The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb *Ladies' Night *From Bed to Worse *Field of Streams *A Brown Thanksgiving (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Father Figured Out *Da Doggone Daddy Daughter Dinner Dance (Mentioned) *A Cleveland Brown Christmas *The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool *Buried Pleasure (Cameo) *Brown History Month *The Brown Knight *You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown *Harder, Better, Faster, Browner (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Junior's New Class *Fat and Wet *Little Man on Campus *How Cleveland Got His Groove Back *Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin' *Mother-In-Law Fiasco *Like a Boss (Non-Speaking Cameo) *To Live and Die in VA *This One Thought at Bible Camp *Brown Magic *All You Can Eat *Y Tu Junior Tambien *There Goes El Neighborhood (Cameo) *Dirty Dancing 3 *American Prankster *Das Shrimp Boot (Non-Speaking) *'Til Deaf *Skip Day (Cameo) *Turkey Pot Die *Jesus Walks (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Die Semi-Hard (Die-Hard Version) *Menace II: Secret Society *The Way The Cookie Crumbles *Flush of Genius (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Of Lice and Men (Cameo) *A Theistic Environment *Wide World of Cleveland Show (Italian Version) *Here Comes the Bribe (Non-Speaking Cameo) *California Dreamin' (Stand In) *The Hangover: Part Tubbs *Squirt's Honor *Cleveland Moves Out Trivia *In "The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool", Ernie lost his virginity to and even married the prostitute, Two-Vergine Merline. *In "The Hangover: Part Tubbs", it was revealed that Ernie has osteoporosis. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Blondes Category:Rednecks Category:Teenagers Category:Stoolbend High School Category:Inbreds Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Christians Category:Krinklesac Family